Valentines day special
by Mrs.Turbo319
Summary: It's valentines day, and couples are gonna celebrate. Warning: contains tons of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL.

~Leland's POV~  
I woke up to the song "happy" by Pharrell Williams. I pressed the button on Valencia's phone and lazily rolled out of bed. I then looked at the calendar and saw that today was valentines day. Valentines day? What? Didn't that already happen? I looked closely at the date and saw VJ drew hearts all around the day and in the box she drew her and me holding hands and smiling. Oh VJ. As I waked out into the hallway, I went downstairs, skipping every other stair. I walked into the kitchen. I started to make pancakes. I remembered she also likes the color purple. I then walked outside the front door and looked around the peaceful neighborhood. The house beside ours was a solid blue. Ours is a dark purple color with red shutters. As I walked around the house I remembered that my car had some flowers in it, purple roses. As I grabbed the bouquet off of the passenger seat, I noticed a card fell out. I picked up the card and it read, "seriously, If I hadn't have put these flowers in your car, VJ would have killed you. Call later, Rod Redline" I chuckled slightly at the fact that he knew I would be looking for some flowers for her on valentines day. As  
I walked back around the house I grabbed my phone off the table and pulled up the text messages screen. I then went to text messages and texted ' thank you' to Rod. Wait, it's about ten thirty. VJ is gonna wake up soon. I then finished making the pancakes, put them on a plate, and headed upstairs. I set the plate on her bedside dresser as I looked around. I then got a index card out of my bedside dresser and a pen. I bared down on the wall and wrote in swirly cursive 'love you bunches, Leland. P.S., happy valentines day!' I smiled as I placed the card in her soft hand. I ran downstairs again as I got the bouquet of flowers off of the bannister. I ran back upstairs as I walked a few feet to our door. I stopped and listened, she wasn't up yet. I walked in and set them on the table. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains filling the room with light. I walked over to VJ as I shook her slightly as I gently called her. "VJ," no response  
"VJ,"

"Valencia,"

"C'mon wake up."  
"I don't want to" she finally replied. I smiled as I shook her slightly.  
" VJ, pretty lady, wake up."  
"Okay." She responded as she sat up. I smiled at her. She was the sunshine of my life. Heck, most of the time shes saving me from trouble and stuff like that. I kissed her on the lips and hugged her. When I pulled back she was smiling and happy.

~VJ's POV~

When Leland kissed me, I felt like the world was revolving around us. I was smiling and happy afterwards. What was so special about today? It was valentines day and Leland remembered. When he pulled back he seemed happy. I then got out of bed just to sit on the floor. I then Laid down and curled up in a ball. Leland rested behind me. He laid his head on his hands. He then gently whispered to me, " you never get tired of wearing that footsie do you?" I smiled as I looked down at my red footsie that had 'Leland Turbo' sewn all around, with purple thread. I leaned my head on his shoulder as the light from outside shone through the red curtains. The sheer curtains made the white little rom turn a bold red. As a breeze came in through the window I snuggled closer to Leland. When he was here i just couldn't ask for better, I couldn't.

That was the first part of the valentines day special. More will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

VALENTINES SPECIAL

Disclaimer: I haven't done a disclaimer in while. I don't own cars. I wish I did, but I don't. Anyways, lets get going!

~VJ's POV~

It was twelve o'clock. I invited a bunch of my friends to go to karaoke with me and Leland. I then changed out of my footsie, and into a red shirt and purple jeans. As far as footwear, I wore black boots. I then brushed my hair. I tied it under a scarf for the time being, which was when I found my hat that said 'V-JAY' on it. As I yanked the closet door open my hat fell right in my hands. I placed the purple cap on my head after removing the scarf.

I had put on my red bubble coat on as I slipped out of the door. I heard the sound of a familiar engine racing down the street. It was Laila, my cousin. Once she got to my house she slammed on the brakes. She was a rather reckless driver. You could tell by the way her Nisan Marano was scratched and dented. Her car was a black color. As she jumped out of the car she pounced on me, causing us to fall on the ground. I then pushed her off of me. She stood up and smiled. I smiled back, and embraced her hard. We were always close, in birthdays, mentally, and likes. She was always my favorite cousin. I then asked "Laila, is Cecil with you?" Let me explain, Cecil was Laila's friend, I didn't approve of her because she was insane in some ways. She skydived without a parachute for goodness sakes! Laila simply smiled. "Yes Cecil is here." I scowled and scoffed, man I hated her. I stormed to the car as Laila struggled to stay behind me. Laila opened the the door to the driver's side. I hopped in, but Cecil was there. Cecil smiled at me. She when cheerfully asked "hello, how are you?" I looked at her and bared my teeth. I then struggled to utter, "I'm... Fine...thank... You..." She smiled. She then, after a warning glance from Laila, jumped in the back seat. I closed my door and put the car In reverse. I the turned the wheel left, hard. The car spun around. I shifted the gear again and put it in drive. I drove forwards out of the neighborhood.

I speedily drove to the karaoke place. Cecil being the (Insane) person she was, squealed loudly. I hastily plugged my ear. I needed my other hand to drive. As I parked in the open space that was close to Leland's car, I removed the keys from the keyhole (I forgot how to spell what it's really called) and tossed then to Laila, who was the first out of the car. I then ran towards the end of the lot. There were cars passing, so I waited for Laila and Cecil to catch up. Cecil came first. She. Ran. Through. The. Oncoming. Traffic. She really did! And made it over safely. Then I walked right pass all of those cars. I didn't get injured, except for the fact that I ran into the revolving door. I then fell out and landed back outside. I got back up and walked through and actually made it in. Laila came in behind me. It looked like everyone was here now, except Siddley and Finn. Finn then came in through the revolving door with no problem, which made me feel stupid. Then Sid flew out of the revolving door sending himself back outside. Now I didn't feel as stupid. He came back in through the regular door.

I'm stopping here because I am tired of writing right now. It took like, three hours to type, revise, and edit! Yeah, I might do a new chapter soon, maybe later today.

Review? :3


End file.
